Skua
The Skuas are a group of seabirds with about seven species forming the family Stercorariidae and the genus Stercorarius. The three smaller skuas are called Jaegers in the Americas. They are minor antagonists of Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two. Information In the Real World Outside the breeding season, skuas take fish, offal, and carrion. Many are partial kleptoparasites, comprising up to 95% of the feeding methods of wintering birds, by chasing gulls, terns and other seabirds to steal their catches, regardless of the size of the species attacked (up to 3 times heavier than the attacking skua). The larger species, such as the Great Skua, also regularly kill and eat adult birds, such as puffins and gulls, and have been recorded as killing birds as large as a Grey heron. On the breeding grounds, the three, more slender Northern breeding species commonly eat lemmings. Those species that breed in the Southern Oceans, largely feed on fish that can be caught near their colonies. The eggs and young of other birds are an important food source for most skua species during the nesting season. In the Southern oceans and Antarctica region, some skua species (especially the South Polar Skua) will readily scavenge the carcasses at breeding colonies of penguins and pinnipeds, sometimes taking live penguin chicks. In these areas, skuas seem to defer to the considerably larger giant petrels. They are medium to large birds, typically with grey or brown plumage, often with white markings on the wings. The skuas range in size from the Long-tailed Skua, Stercorarius longicauda, at 310 grams (11 oz), to the Brown Skua, Stercorarius antarcticus, at 1.63 kg (3.6 lb). On average, a skua is about 56 cm (22 in) long, and 121 cm (48 in) across the wings. They have longish bills with a hooked tip, and webbed feet with sharp claws. They look like large dark gulls, but have a fleshy cere above the upper mandible. The skuas are strong, acrobatic fliers. They are generally aggressive in disposition. Potential predators who go near their nest will be quickly dived at by the parent bird, which usually targets the head of the intruder - a practice known as 'dive bombing'. Skuas are related to gulls, waders, auks, and skimmers. In the three smaller species, all nesting exclusively in the Holarctic, breeding adults have the two central tail feathers obviously elongated, and at least some adults have white on the underparts and pale yellow on the neck. These characteristics are not shared by the larger species, all native to the Southern Hemisphere except for the Great Skua. Therefore the skuas are often split into two genera, with only the smaller species retained in Stercorarius, and the large species placed in Catharacta. However, based on genetics, behavior, and feather lice, the overall relationship among the species is best expressed by placing all in a single genus. The Pomarine and Great Skuas' mitochondrial DHA (inherited from the mother) is in fact more closely related to each other than it is to either Arctic or Long-tailed Skuas, or to the Southern Hemisphere species. Thus, hybridization must have played a considerable role in the evolution of the diversity of Northern Hemisphere skuas. In the ''Happy Feet'' franchise In the Happy Feet franchise, they appear as minor antagonists and they always want to steal a baby penguin but the Emperor Penguins punch, kick, and slap them to get away. They taunt the Emperor penguins of their eventual death due to them being trapped by the Doomberg. However they cease their attack on them, when penguins of Adélie Land, arrive to assist their sister nation from starvation. Seeing the sheer number of them, the skua retreat. They always fail to catch a baby penguin inside the hole. Their leader is the Boss Skua but his real name is unknown and never mentioned in the first two movies. Relationships *'Allies': Each other *'Enemies': Mumble, Erik, Atticus, Boadicea, Gloria, Seymour, Miss Viola, Noah the Elder, Memphis, Norma Jean, Eggbert the Elder, The Elders, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Lovelace, Sven, Carmen, Emperor Penguins, Adélie Penguins Trivia *In the movie, they can be reffered to "Flipper Boids". Gallery Category:Species Category:Skuas Category:Antagonists Category:Birds Category:Villains